Reberu 9
by TiniHaris
Summary: Marina considered herself one of a kind, with her unique fighting style, brash personality, and weaponry. Yet as her short life has developed she begins to realize she has much in common with the world around her, especially with a particular human...right down to the DNA.
1. Splitting Cells

**New series, first chapter! Yeyy, As much as I LOVE writing Stranger Than Fiction I am equally excited to start this novel series. I hope you are excited to read it, I love my new female character. She is a total bad ass. Okay enough talk, enjoy.**

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi wasn't afraid of much; sure he could take punches and kicks, hell he could take a spirit wave or two. As strong and brute as he was the young teen hated the stinging prick of needles, especially from his pint sized boss who was wielding the weapon.

"I'm telling you baby, get that thing away from me!"

"But Yusuke it's for our records."

"Screw your records; you're not taking some stupid blood sample from me!"

"Oh now-now, is the great spirit detective afraid of a needle prick."

Yusuke turned his teenage head towards Botan who stood in the hallway of the spirit world's medical room. The hot headed teen merely responded by sticking his tongue out at the blue haired girl while inserting his middle finger in his mouth. The young grim reaper huffed while she threw her hands on her hips.

"You are so immature!" She snarled while walking into the medical room before taking the syringe from the prince of the spirit world. With a quick grab at the detectives arm she pressed the needle into his arm with a quick draw of a nicely sized sample.

"Oww! You, you bitch!" Yusuke growled as he rubbed his sore spot after Botan handed the filled vile to Koenma.

"Hey now! This would be the same girl who rescued you from limbo three weeks ago!"

"Well I didn't know that becoming spirit detective would mean I would be a lab rat!" The black haired boy shot back. Botan's face crippled into a growl before she gave another huff as she exited the room; both Yusuke as well as Koenma could hear the girl mutter about her foolishness in allowing the boy to be put in charge of rounding up wanted demons.

"So what the hell is the samples for huh?" Yusuke asked while his teenage curiosity took over rather than his usual anger and sarcasm.

"Simple procedure." Koenma answered, "We do it to all new detectives."

"Yeah well whatever," The teen growled while he threw his arms across his chest, "now when do I get to fight some demons!"

"As soon as a case comes up; who knows, it could be weeks or months-"

"Koenma sir!" Both the teenager as well as the demigod turned as a large blue animal broke into the medical room, "We have a problem!"

"Sounds like a case to me." Yusuke smirked as he flexed his muscles, "Time to go knock some teeth!"

Koenma stared at the young boy as he practically ran out of the room towards the exit to the human world. Still holding the vile in his hand he reached towards a round pager that was hidden on the wall. Pressing the button a dark haired girl appeared in a black silk kimono.

"Yes Koenma sir?"

"Minko take this vile to level 9 and begin our reanimation process immediately." He ordered.

Minko took the vile from her hands as she examined the dark blood in her fingers, "Sir don't you think that we should give the boy a chance before we start this process."

The young prince suckled on his pacifier while he patted down his royal garb, "Do you really think he will make it? We've had countless of detectives over the past 10 years not make it through their first case. With this new technology we can create spare arms, hands, organs, the whole deal!"

"How long?" Minko asked.

"Well if my sources are correct, within three years time the clone will be about Yusuke's age now, about 15. Now take this to level 9 right away and begin forming these cells!"

"Right away sir." Minko bowed as she strode down the maze of the halls towards a large set of stairs. Her slippers tapped against the steel steps before she reached the ninth level of the basement. Holding her hand forward, the metal scan took her handprint before the door opened to a large glass tank. A man in a white coat stood in the science lab, awaiting Minko and the vile.

"Proceed as planned." Minko spoke while she handed him the vile, "all reports are strictly confidential and it should be handled with all secrecy."

"Absoutly Ms. Minko. Now, did Lord Koenma say which gender the clone should be, I figured a male would be accurate enough."

Minko smiled while she turned towards the exit, "No, make it a female. The organs will be much stronger and if the boy dies…well, human girls are much superior."

The scientist laughed while he dropped the vial under the microscope, "Very well. I'll have my first full report in three weeks."

As Minko strode away the scientist turned to stare under the microscope as he injected one of the blood cells with a strange blue object. With awe he watched the cell wiggle before it began to multiply by the dozen.

"Perfect," He mused, "if all goes well little lady you will be celebrating your first birthday within a month."

Taking the enhanced sample on a glass dish he walked it over towards a large glass tank before he placed in the contained water. Turning a vile the glass grew a bright blue tint as the tiny microscopic cell thrived in the water.

* * *

Several Months Later

Though it was dark and windowless the usually silent sector of level 9 was filled with soft ballet music as the scientist sat in his computer chair. The blue glow of the room still vibrated around the walls of the dark laboratory. Within the tank the scientist's guesses were correct as the once empty tank was now filled with a small child, no more than three years old. Her body was connected to tubes and wires as her naked form was curled into a tight ball. As expected the young experiment was thriving, thriving ahead of schedule. Her organs and limbs were developing faster than they had figured as well as her spirit energy. Since the detective had survived his first big case against three unruly demons who stole the demon world artifacts and was too thriving faster than Spirit World had detected. And so ingenious the idea of spare parts and spare organs were, there was no need for the young girl anymore. Hence she had not been awakened.

The scientist cleansed his glasses on his cape before he turned to the young girl in the tank, "Ah Marina," he spoke softly to the young girl, "perhaps one day you can finally awaken."

Abruptly the door to the sector opened, reveal three large bodyguards and a small portly man. The smell of gunpowder as well as cigar smoke filled the air as the scientist coughed from beneath his arm, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Well well well boys. Lookie here, we hit the mother load with this one!" the shorter man spoke while clapping his arms, "Come on boys, lets pick up this tank and get out of here."

"Excuse me!" The scientist shouted while rising from his chair, "This is classified material under the order of Lord Koenma."

"Hah! Save it nerd! We got rights from the King Yama himself to take this little science project. Consider it a fair trade."

"Trade?" The scientist questioned, "What trade?"

"Not that it's your business but I run a very powerful club here and I can run this place, as well as all of demon world to the ground. But your little king here called for a truce. I'll simmer down on my demon expositions and trafficking in exchange for this little cloning project you got here."

"No!" The scientist protested, "I won't let you take Marina."

"Marina!" The fat man laughed while he brushed the soot off of his suit, "You gave that little thing a name!"

"She's more than just that! She is a work of genius! A living clone from the spirit detective himself!"

The scientist paused, his mouth hanging open as the crime lord gave a wide smile, "Oh, now Yama didn't say anything about this little girl being related to this infamous detective I've been hearing about. Well, so much for killing her and sampling her blood, we can use this broad just like that little icy girl we captured awhile ago, though she can be our little security force."

The bodyguards chuckled alongside their boss as the portly man inched towards the glass tank. The scientist reached for a knife held in his pocked only to be gunned down by a mirage of bullets from the men in black suits. The scientist flew backwards on the ground as his crimson liquid poured from his body. He watched in agony as the glass tank was cracked open as one of the guards pulled the young girl into his arms.

"No, please don't," The scientist protested weakly only to stare up at the crime lord who held a gun in his hands.

"Now I wouldn't forget about you," The man spoke as he held the black pistol, "And don't you forget about me. My name is Gonzo Tarukane, and I thank you for your services."

With that he pulled the trigger to the black pistol before dropping the gun to the ground to turn and stare at the young child. The little girl slowly opened her eyes to the world before she slowly began to wiggle her arms and lap her tongue to her lips.

"I can sense the energy from her now." Gonzo spoke with pride as he reached forward to touch the girl's dark black hair, "Soon she'll be strong, stronger than our own demonic bodyguards and assassins." He gave her a deep stare into her dark brown eyes before the crime lord smiled for the first time, "And come to think of it,

I've always wanted to have a little daughter of my own."

* * *

**So here we are, first chapter completed. And yes, it's a strange name but Marina reminds me of the water, and that's technically where she came from…so there. See you next chapter! I'd love to hear your feedback!**

Coming next:

Marina stared down her master as she nervously tried to keep her strong balance and demeanor. Her years as a spoiled, hot headed teen had to end as she was finally sent on her fist mission. Her heat beat with both anticipation and fear as the man held to her a yellow folder.

"This man brought the end to your father, the great founder of our association." He began as Marina peeled back the folder, "He almost brought this great club down to its knees, and in return…I want you to end him."

Marina stared down the picture of the dark haired boy in the green suit before she slammed the folder shut before chuckling, "Hmm, consider it done."


	2. The First Mission

**Chapter two chapter two. Calling chapter two!**

In a dark room a young girl sat in an ornate red chair, her hands gripping at the sides of the golden chair. No more than five years old her rouge black hair curled around her plump face as she tapped nervously on the living room chair.

"Sit up straight!" A large, smug voice called from behind the chair, the sound causing the young girl to stiffen her spine before she released the breath that caught in her throat. From behind her emerged the short, portly man who had made the young girl his daughter. Dressed in his deep purple suit he turned from in front of the chair before he blew a large cloud of cigar smoke towards her face.

"Is that Cuban father?" The girl asked only to be silenced with a large smack to her face. Trembling she leaned her arm to touch the red bruise before Gonzo let out a gritty snarl, "Don't even think about it missy. I heard you spared demon life today at the holiday party, in front of all my guests!"

The young girl squirmed in her chair as she continued to grip at the golden seat, "But father there was no reason to kill them. Besides Mr. Sayko said that I was excellent at my martial arts skills."

"No reason!" Gonzo growled, "Those demons were hand-picked by me for you to kill and you just broke their bones! I lost 40 million on those pieces of meat and now they're useless. And don't even trust that scar-faced fool! He has no right telling you what you're good at."

"Well, he even said I could fight in the Dark Tournament under his team next year."

"Hah," Gonzo laughed while rubbing his stomach, "you can't even kill a demon let alone win an entire tournament. Besides, you're not strong enough."

"I am!" She growled while jumping up from her chair. "My name is Marina Noir Tarukane, and I am no quitter! I'll go kill those demons now if you think I can't!"

"Now that's what I like to hear! The family name has never sounded better. Now before we go back I got you a little something."

Marina stared down her father as he pulled out a shinny wooden box with a silver trim. Marina eagerly took the present as she flipped open the case to reveal a silver chained necklace with a large plump hiruseki stone at its center. Marina's dark eyes widened as she held the necklace in her hands, "How pretty!"

"Not as pretty as you girl," Gonzo answered while his large lips curled into a malicious smile, "You're looking at one of the first stones I had that broad upstairs cry, just for you. But, you can only wear it once you kill those demons."

"Okay!" Marina giggled while she turned towards the exit of the room to the ballroom, "You'll see father,

I'll make you proud."

* * *

Though that memory seemed to be from ages ago, as well as the reflection of her father, there was one thing that Marina had not lost remembrance was, and that being, was her pride.

Opening her eyes once more the now teenage girl stood in a large training area. Marina stood at the center of the field, her feet tapping against the stone floor as she flexed her arms above her shoulders. She had gone over this training sequence for the past two weeks. It was one of her final tests, the test before she would become a trained assassin. Her father would have been proud. Regardless she let out a yawn before she waved her hands in the air towards the group of bystanders that sat above her on a viewing platform,

"You fools better not blink!" She shouted while she stared down the floor as it split open, revealing a hoard of chained demons. Each of the over-sized clawed hands reached out to grab at her slim human body, only further boasting Marina's ego. She held her hands on the curve of her lips as she tucked away the bangs from her short black hair behind her headband. Hanging from her black pants at her waist was a belt with two large pistols that strapped across her bottom. Her hands reached for the weapons, only to shake off her nerves as she instead balled her hands into a fist. "Whatever, why waste my spirit energy. Release the demons!"

The chains on the thick haired demons dropped to the floor as the mob darted towards the young girl. The first demon reached to strike, his multiple eyes and clawed hands outstretched for her flesh only to briefly be cut down as Marina threw a strong left kick to the demons jaw, cracking its skull in half quickly. With that she went on the offense, flexing her muscles and throwing her fists into the stomach, jaws and, skull of each demon as she brought all but one to her knees. Her blood soaked tank clung to her body as she stared down the alpha demon only to smirk at him with not a fearful bone in her body. The demon reared its head before he ran towards her with a brilliant speed, effectively scratching at her shoulder. He held the upper hand for a few moments before she reached for her black pistol from her belt before cocking the metal lock and pointing it at the demons face. Closing her eyes she focused her energy as a large blue sphere appeared at the tip of the pistol with a swirl of spirit energy.

"Ah yes," one of the figures spoke from the balcony, "This is her signature move."

Marina opened her eyes as she glared down the alpha demon before pulling the trigger on the pistol as her mouth opened to a large yell, "Spirit gun!"

The blue wave of energy funneled through the demonic weapon before bursting out at the demon, completely engulfing it in a large cyan aura before the figure itself incinerated from the energy blast. Marina swirled the pistol around her finger before jamming it back into her utility belt as she gave a cheerful shout before jumping up into the air.

"Did you see that!" she boasted towards the balcony, "Ten demons, in less than ten minutes. Now that is what I call assassins worthy!"

She tossed her short hair back and forth before her delicate fingers curled around her tank as fresh blood squeezed beneath her hands onto the stone floor. Turning she watched the remaining members of the once powerful Black Black Club exit from their seats. Hmph, like she would expect to hear anything from them anyways. Throughout her short life she had fought for many things. The love of her father, and now two years after his murder she continued her fight for the respect of the entire club. She was looked down upon as the bastard daughter of the once richest man in the world. Marina silently laughed at this, she knew better than to expect their praise right away, as did the committee members knew better than to keep her happy; after all she was too good of a fighter to waste.

Waking out of the training room she removed her stained tank and black pants before she dawned a black jumpsuit that hugged her hips and breast. Zipping up the sides of her new uniform she turned as the door opened, revealing a white haired girl with deep yellow eyes.

"Reza," Marina commented to the girl with an uninterested sigh, "you're late."

Reza twirled her clawed hands into her icy blonde hair as she stepped into the light towards Marina. Unlike Marina's slender yet built form Reza stood a few inches taller with lean legs and slender arms. Her skin honey dark skin drastically contradicted the white of her half shaven hair, though she matched Marina's eyes save for the color as she returned the girl a gloomy, bored stare, "Sorry mistress, I had better things to do."

"Better things?!" Marina shouted with a tinge of jealously, "What could be better than watching your master kill a hoard of demons! And your weapon you created for me works perfectly. Channeling my spirit energy into this weapon not only gives me more aim, but more power! Who knew your demons could be so resourceful!"

"Yeah," Reza commented as her hands clasped around her silver servant collar, "We are quite the little helpers."

"Of course you are," Marina commented with a smile, "now are you coming with me to my awards ceremony or what."

Reza gave a soft smirk while shrugging her shoulders, "And you are so confident that you are going to be chosen?"

The young girl gave a scoff, "Did you see my moves out there? I destroyed those demons. They would be foolish not to pick me."

Reza held her hands in the air before shaking her head, "Whatever you say mistress."

"Yeah it is whatever I say." She grumbled under her breath before turning towards the door to the parlor room, "I'll be back soon. Have lunch ready, for my victory celebration!"

With that she gave a backwards wave to her servant who merely stood in the locker room. Slowly she made her way over to her masters blood soaked clothes which she tenderly picked up and held in her arms. Yes, she knew those demons; though they were brute and lacked the intelligence she was, it was still a shame they had to die. Yet since she was brought into this association from the Demon World years ago she had realized that her opinion had not matter much, if at all. To her fortune she was happy to have Marina as a master; compared to the other men and women in the association she would have been used for much more then household chores and platonic company. Frowning at the thought her hand reached towards her stomach, tracing down to her midsection, her slender fingers rolling over a stitched wound. Her thoughts drifted, only to be awakened by the sudden slam against the locker wall, the paintings shattering on the floor before Marina resurfaced, her dark hair hanging dangerously from her brows.

"Those, idiots!" She fumed while her hands balled into fists.

"Oh," Reza mused, "Shall I save the confetti for your birthday!"

"How dare they, how dare those…those bastards think that I am to-to inferior!" Marina continued her rant as she paced back and forth. Reza watched her master's energy swirl around the room before she gave a deep sigh by gently grabbing at her shoulder,

"Mistress Marina please," She began with a soft smile, "What did they say?"

Marina huffed while she crossed her arms over her chest, "They said I lacked restraint, I have the physical side mastered, however my spiritual side could use some 'working on'. Psh, what do those old crows know!"

Reza gave another simple shrug on her shoulders, "Well maybe you can try again next year. Besides, why would you want to be an assassin for hire? Enjoy your life and the inheritance of your father."

"Chump change." Marina responded with a false laugh, "I could make millions killing the most wanted. One day I will have my chance, one day."

"Perhaps that day can be now." A voice called from the opposite end of the training room. Both Marina and Reza turned as a bald, bearded man appeared while accompanied by two bodyguards. Marina gave him a narrowed stare before she approached him.

"Master Santo," Marina spoke while she bowed respectively to the man. She had remembered him before when she was younger, only then had she seen him on a large television screen with her father. Though the majority of the members were said to have been assassinated during the Dark Tournament, Santo had survived. Unlike the other founding members he was not interested in showboating and glamorizing his ruthless life. Rather was a top of the line contractor for assassins, and whatever Santo wanted, he received tenfold.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the illusive daughter of my dearly departed Gonzo." He spoke with a elderly rasp to his voice.

"The pleasure is received sir." Marina responded, though her mind scrambled at what the high ranking member could want with her.

"I wasn't present at your ceremony today, and I was wondering what the committee members thought of your performance?"

"Psh," Marina let out a snarl, "I didn't pass, much to their loss!"

Santo smiled, "Yes. You are such a strong willed woman Ms. Marina. I know your father would have hated your strength, but envied it as well. If you will consider it I'd like to hire you as a…well an independent contractor of mine."

"Oh," Marina's eyes gently sparkled, "Well yes of course Master Santo! When can I be of service to you?"

"Tomorrow." Santo responded while folding his arms inwards towards his robe to reveal a yellow file folder. His elderly hands reached out towards Marina which the young girl grabbed eagerly, "There is a young man who has done quite a bit of damage to our little club, as well as your father. He was the man who broke into your former home, rescuing the ice apparition and eventually leading to the death of your father. I'm not sure if you would remember-"

"No," Marina responded with an icy stare, "I remember perfectly. The same man who also won the Dark Tournament?"

"Correct' Santo nodded, "I know you want to avenge this organization, and your father. I will allow you to look over the contents of the-"

"Simple enough." Marina smirked while she closed the folder before tossing it back to the old man, "How do you want this to be executed?"

Santo gave a dark smile as he crossed his hand over his chin, "Simple, and quick. Though fill free to dismember the body. I want his right index finger as proof of his death."

Marina rolled her eyes; these men were so weird with their trinkets. What good was this right kid's index finger to Santo? It was strange to the young girl, considering she used her own right finger to shoot her infamous spirit guns. She knew of this black haired teen, yet his name was only whispers throughout the club. If anything she would have thought he was a ghost. Yet he was alive and well, for the moment at least.

"Fair enough." Marina nodded, "I'll depart tonight."

"Good, very good." Santo nodded as well, "You know you might just have to replace my demons as my personal escort if you keep up this…bright charisma of yours."

Marina could feel the glare Reza was giving the man from behind her, the sensation almost making her laugh. Yet she couldn't insult the man of her first hiring, rather she tossed her dark locks from her eyes before walking towards the exit, "As much as I'd love the offer of aiding you Master Santo I only escort the living to the spirit world."

* * *

It was almost dusk in the dark fortress as Marina stood in her room as she fastened her arseanal of weapons to her black belt before reaching for her clay mask. She smirked as she fastened it to the back of her head. Only before she was ready to strike would she cover herself. She turned towards her bed as Reza laid upon the large mattress as she finished the final touches to the last pistol before handing it towards her master, "All set mistress."

"Hmm," Marina smirked while she held the black pistol in her hands, "It better not jam on me."

"Hah," Reza rolled her eyes, "now are you sure I can't accompany you. I have talents beyond my blacksmith techniques."

"No! You can't come!" Marina growled, "Its my mission. What, you don't think I'm strong enough?"

"No. I'm just being concerned. You are the only human I halfway enjoy being in servitude to and if you die…"

"Aw," Marina teased while she gave a playful tug at Reza's white hair, "Someone has a girl crush on their master."

Reza growled as she reached for a pillow to toss at her mistress, "Please, you are amusing to me as I am useful to you."

"Okay okay. Well if I'm not back in three days time you can come look for me. And don't leave my corridor. I saw the way those demons were looking at you."

"Please," the servant mused, "They are the least of my problems. However I will come find you, you have three days."

"Okay mother," Marina responded. Which was somewhat accurate considering that Reza was more of a guardian to her than any other human, perhaps more than her father. "Now hand me my necklace."

Reza stood from the bed before crossing the room towards the black dresser, pulling out a wooden box before handing it to Marina. Marina opened the box to hold her fathers necklace he gave her as a child. She smiled as she touched the rare yellow stone before tucking the necklace underneath her scarf as she turned towards the door.

"Good luck mistress." Reza spoke towards her.

Marina gave a smirk before she turned to her servant, "Stop calling me that. It sounds like your obsessed with me."

With that she gave a lopsided smile before she leaped out the window and began running east towards the nearest town. It would take overnight, but by dawn she would have her moment, and her glory.

**See you next chapter: Rate and review**

**Next up:**

**The battered, blistered teen stood opposite of black-clad stranger in the china doll mask. He was getting fed up with this. He was retired, yet this girl wanted his blood, and he did not take kindly to the attacks of this assassin. Reaching his palm forward he extended his index finger as his blue aura took hold around his tip. Marina paused as she stared down the boy, her eyes narrowing on her prize. Removing her black pistol she squared up with his similar attack. Yes, she should not have used her weapons, however she was getting desperate. Both fueled their energies before two large roars escaped their lips **

"**Spirit Gun!" **

**Both were surprised, almost caught dead in their tracks. Yet neither had time to focus on the strange coincidence as the blue orbs headed in their direction**


End file.
